


A Date In Flowers

by donaldjareddunn



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donaldjareddunn/pseuds/donaldjareddunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared takes Richard out on a date; to which he buys him something out of surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date In Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-fic was inspired by a Q&A post, to which I written based upon it on my blog.

Jared and Richards dates would usually consist of outdoor activities suggested by Jared, such as birdwatching and go bowling. But Jared would always ask what Richard thought of it first before they go. He’d ask Richard to make sure if he liked the idea because he wants Richard to enjoy every moment of it. “I was thinking we could go ____,” Jared suggested as he was looking over a website about that certain activity. “What do you think Richard?” he’d ask, to Richard would respond with a either “Oh thats fine.” Or a “is there any other options?” and Jared would do whatever he can to make sure Richard will enjoy it. The ideal date would be Jared taking Richard into town, that part of town where there’s a lot of antique shops and those little dainty restaurants that have that rustic vibe, usually serving thai food or healthy options. There would be a wooden table beside a window with a candle surrounded with lavender. “I hope you won’t fall asleep,” Jared laughed, since lavender usually makes you want to lay back and rest your eyes. Jared would pull out the chair first for Richard and then he’d sit down; the waiter would take their order and Jared would insist on paying. “A-are you sure Jared? Isn’t it a bit much?” Richard would ask as Jared answered with a grin. “No its fine, don’t worry I have it covered.” There would be soft music playing, and once they were finished eating they’d walk down the street; it was a summer night, the time was about eight thirty to a quarter to nine. Jared would hold Richards hand and they’d talk together walking past shops and art galleries. Intrigued, Jared asked if he’d like to go into one of the shops. Richard responded, “why not?” to which then they walked in. There would be a woman at the counter, her eyes light and her face rosy cheeked. “How are you gentlemen?”

“We’re doing fantastic,” Jared responded with ease. They began looking around, there were a lot of suits and antiques. It was rather a peculiar shop, but it had potential. Jared noticed there was a locket in the corner of his eye. He picked it up and observed it carefully. It had little knobs and swatches entwined with brass. He opened it up, it was big enough for something he had in mind to slip in and possibly give it to Richard. As Richard was distracted, Jared walked up to the counter and bought it. The woman smiled; she understood what he was trying to aim for. Once he paid for it they walked out of the shop. Richard talked about how the shop had a lot of steam punk/antiquey sort of objects. Jared nodded, to which he handed him the locket.

“I got this,” Jared gave it to him. “Open it.”

“F-for me?” Richard opened it, to which there was a little piece of lavender inside, surounded with other little white flowers.

“Just know that my love for you blooms endlessly, for my heart is a locket, and the flowers stay beautiful and kept,” Jared walked up to him. “Richard these resemble my heart and appreciation for you. I want you too keep this, to remember me by.”

“I-I will.” Richard nodded as the song Big Light sung by the houses played in the background; Jared kissed him, he could feel time instill. “Never forget this moment,” Jared whispered as Richard bobbed his head. “I won’t. I won’t.”


End file.
